


How Perfect You Are

by DragonTyki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTyki/pseuds/DragonTyki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: How Perfect You Are<br/>Автор: DragonTyki<br/>Бета: нет<br/>Размер: мини, 1600 слов.<br/>Пейринг: Малек, намек на Сафаэль.<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: Songfic, Fluff, Drama, ER<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Дисклеймер: все не мое.<br/>Размещение: Я сторонник того, что автора работы надо уважать. Так что, если кому-то понадобится, то дайте мне знать.<br/>Саммари: <em>And when I'm lost</em><br/><em>You search for me</em><br/><em>And when I doubt</em><br/><em>You're my belief</em><br/>© Halou - Honeythief<br/>Предупреждения: ООС, АУ в каноне, вольная трактовка событий, сомнительный авторский юмор.<br/>От Автора: Ничего против конструктивной критики не имею.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Perfect You Are

_Sometimes I doubt the path I chose  
Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold_

Клубная музыка вибрацией отдается во всем теле. Сотни потных, пьяных и возбужденных тел трутся друг о друга на танцполе. Мозг, опьяненный коктейлями, отказывается воспринимать картинку в целостности. В ушах бьются басы, по бокам прижимаются вечно юные фейри, на губах блуждает улыбка, абсолютно удовлетворенного человека. Любой примитивный или житель Нижнего мира, находящийся сегодня в Пандемониуме, полжизни бы отдал, чтобы оказаться на его месте, Верховного мага Бруклина, Магнуса Бейна. Десятки прекрасных созданий порочно изгибаются в танце, надеясь, что его блуждающий взгляд задержится именно на них, что именно их руки и губы будут ласкать и дарить страсть, ему. Но холодный взгляд кошачьих глаз, ни на секунду не прерывают свое движение по залу. Сканируя всех и подмечая все, Магнус, держит железный контроль в своем клубе. Парочка вампиров, что решили оскалить свои зубки, совершенно не меняют ничего в пустыне чувств мага. После расставания с Камилл, которую он так любил, Бейн решает, что его сердце слишком дорогая и хрупкая вещь, которое стоит оберегать почище Аликанте. За сотню лет, прошедших в бесконечных вечеринках, одиноких вечерах и постоянной работе, Магнус был уверен, просто железобетонно уверен, что теперь никто и никогда не сможет подобраться к нему, пробраться сквозь лабиринты масок и лжи, что он возвел вокруг себя. И если когда-то, где-то там, и мелькают глупые мысли о надежных руках, в чьих объятиях он позволит себе наконец-то обрести единение, то Верховный маг Бруклина, лишь усмехается своей оставшейся человеческой глупости и наивности, совершенно не замечая дыру, что поселилась у него в груди.

_Despite this cruel world_  
And all my best efforts  
You surprise me with just how perfect you are 

Просыпаясь утром от того, что Алек обвился во сне вокруг него, как маленькая осьминожка, Магнус неожиданно и со всей кристальной чистотой понимает одно.  
\- Я чертовски счастлив.  
-Магнс, я вернулся с охоты всего два чса…  
Маг с тревогой приподнимает лицо Нефилима, чтобы узнать, почему он замолчал, но стоило увидеть умиротворенное лицо охотника, как он понимает, что Алек просто вырубился.  
Откинувшись назад на подушку, Бейн лишь крепче прижимает к себе своего ангела. Что ж, еще год назад, когда он мельком увидел этого красавца в компании двух охотников и Клэри, он понял, что его личный запрет на Нефилимов дал трещину. Но стоило ему поймать этот неожиданно застенчивый взгляд голубых глаз, как Магнус понял, что его, как ему казалось, мертвое и ледяное сердце, забилось с силой тысячи сердец. Александр сломал все его стены одним взмахом ресниц, и одной улыбкой навеки пронзил мага, действеннее, чем, если бы пустил стрелу из лука. И вот он, восьмисотлетний маг, с огромным багажом знаний, веками страданий, стоит посреди танцпола, ошарашенный тем, как легко он отдал свое самое дорогое сокровище, охотнику, чьего имени даже не знал. 

_Even with all my flaws_  
And my bad examples  
You surprise me with  
Just how perfect you are 

Когда я расстаюсь с тобой, уверенный, что ты предал меня, где-то на задворках сознания бьется упрямая мысль, что я сбегаю. Когда я глотаю виски прямо из горла, в мозгу ярко пульсирует мысль, что виноват здесь я. Когда я в очередной раз не могу заставить свое тело подняться и ответить на твой звонок, все что я в силах произнести - это набившее оскомину "прости".

***

_Пииип. Вы позвонили Верховному магу Бруклина, Магнусу Бейну. Если я не беру трубку, то мы с моим ангелом сильно заняты. Не оставляйте сообщения, не перезванивайте и вообще…_  
\- Магнус! Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Александр, я просто доношу до всех, что моя синеглазка занята.  
\- Манг…  
Пииип.

***

\- Магнус, это Изабель, возьми трубку. Мне хватает самоубийственных охот моего дорогого братца, поговорите уже! Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, что с вами происходит?

***

\- Магнус, я знаю, что ты в лофте, мы все волнуемся за вас. Прошу ответь хоть своему бисквитику.

***

\- Магнус Бейн, это Катарина, открой дверь! Я не могу пройти сквозь твои защитные барьеры. Ну же, не будь столь драматичен.

***

_Пиип. Вы позвонили Алеку Лайтвуду. Если у вас к нему серьезное дело, то ищите его у прекрасного и восхитительного меня…_  
\- Магнус!  
Пиип.

***

\- Алек, это Джейс. Чувак, возьми трубку. Я чувствую, что тебе сейчас чертовски плохо, я ведь твой парабатай. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

***

\- Алек, прошу, поговори со мной. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Алек.

***

\- Александр, возьми трубку. Мы с отцом ведь предупреждали тебя насчет Магнуса Бейна. Вернись в Институт, мы все обсудим.

***

\- О, Ангел! Магнус, ты живой?  
\- Александр, если это сон, прошу, не покидай меня так быстро. Дай мне насладиться тобой.  
\- Я не… не сон. Просто, твоя дверь была открыта и я… - Алек, виновато отвел взгляд, не сумев заставить себя смотреть в такие желанные глаза. Он совершенно не знал, как объяснить магу, что он делал у него дома, в четыре часа утра. Не говорить же, что весь мир исчез, когда он отвернулся от него. Что, выбираясь из Института, неважно на охоту или просто сбегая в очередной раз от сочувствующих взглядов Иззи, Джейса и Клэри, он каждый раз находил себя на пороге его квартиры. Да, ради Ангела! Даже та парочка вампиров, которые и вовсе не могут попасть к ним, и то пару раз "случайно" встречала их на охоте, наверняка это дело рук Фэйрчайлд. Позвонила своему дружку, а его наставник не может отпустить его одного, вот они и шастают с ними на рейды, как будто он не сможет справиться с парочкой демонов один.  
\- Александр, это правда, ты? – маг неуверенно протянул к нему руку, словно до конца не веря, что это все ему не сниться.  
\- Магнус, я знаю, ты говорил, что мы расстаемся, но я не могу так. Позволь мне хотя бы все тебе объяснить. - От переполнявших его чувств, охотник дышал так, словно ему пришлось бежать сюда от самого Института. - Я даже и мысли не допускал лишать тебя бессмертия, я просто хотел…я просто…  
\- Что мой хороший?  
\- Узнать о тебе. Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я ведь знал, что ей нельзя было верить. Я ведь просто глупый Нефилим, я понимаю, почему ты ушел. Как можно доверять мне после такого, я не достоин…  
\- Тчшшш, - Магнус поднес палец к его губам, призывая замолчать, - если кому и надо здесь извиняться, то это точно не тебе, мой дорогой. Хоть у меня за спиной и четыре прожитых века, но у меня не хватило сил придти к тебе и попросить прощения. Я не такой сильный как ты, мой Ангел. Ты так глубоко проник в мое сердце, что я испугался, той власти, что ты имеешь надо мной.  
\- Но…  
\- Александр, позволь мне сказать тебе всю правду, которую ты заслуживаешь.  
\- Хорошо. – Повинуясь изящному жесту, Алек поднялся с колен, на которые он упал, стоило ему увидеть лежащего без сознания на полу, мага. Сев на диван, он с легким трепетом погладил льнущего к парню Председателя Мяо.  
\- С самой нашей первой встречи, я понял, что влюбился в тебя без оглядки. Узнавая тебя ближе, с каждым днем, я утопал в своей любви к тебе. Я даже и не пытался бороться со своей одержимостью тобой. Я ревновал тебя к Джейсу, ведь я видел, каким взглядом ты смотришь на него. Да ради всего Святого! Я даже начал ревновать тебя к демонам, ведь они получали от тебя внимания куда больше, чем я.  
Бейн посмотрел на Алека таким отчаянным взглядом, что тот не смог остаться равнодушным. Взяв его за руку и притянув к себе, Нефелим с удивлением услышал судорожный вздох и тут же почувствовал, как тело в его объятиях расслабилось.  
\- Когда ты поцеловал меня на свадьбе, на глазах всего Института и своих родителей, я думал, что нет существа счастливей меня в тот момент. Я был так опьянен счастьем, что лишь спустя некоторое время заметил, _как_ ты смотришь на меня. Увидел и понял, что сделаю для тебя все, лишь бы ты никогда не отводил от меня своего взгляда. И лишь в тот момент, когда я задумался о способе, что сделает меня смертным, я испугался. Никогда прежде, как бы сильно, как я думал, я не был влюблен, я не допускал об этом мысли. Я испугался, Алек. Если честно, то я был в ужасе, от того, что я так сильно в тебе нуждаюсь.  
\- Магнус, я…  
\- Это еще не все. Эти полтора месяца стали самыми страшными в моей жизни. Лишь потеряв тебя, я понял, что мне не к чему все эпохи мира, если тебя нет со мной рядом.

_When I'm at my wit’s end_  
And I'm losing my head  
You remind me of just how lucky I am... 

\- Черничина, стой! – Магнус пытался поспеть за своей маленькой ягодкой, но пр


End file.
